Yumi Saeki/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Yuri Saeki * Yumi: Now what do we have here…? * Yuri: '… * '''Yumi: '''Hmm giving me the silent treatment are we? * '''Yuri: '…. * '''Yumi: That’s no fun, usually it’s all talk but you’re just boring me. * Yuri: '''…. * '''Yumi: '''Hmmm come to think of it…you look familiar somehow. Like have we met? Now I’m curious…so come…follow. I like to know more about you. * '''Yuri: '''Die… * '''Yumi: '''What? * '''Yuri: '''Die…Die…Die…Kill…KILL….KIIIIIIILLLL!!! * '''Yumi: '''How rude. Only just met and you want me dead? Not even an introduction? Oh well…I guess from your attitude its best if I captured you like a restrained animal. Don’t worry; I’ll make sure the web is extra comfortable… Yuki Saeki * '''Yumi: '''Well aren’t you a pretty thing to look at? * '''Yuki: '''Who dares lay their eyes on me…? * '''Yumi: '''Oh why the sudden hostility? I only gave you a compliment my little Yokai friend. * '''Yuki: '''I am NOT your friend! Only your enemy…nothing more, nothing less! * '''Yumi: '''How ironic a being of ice can be such hot tempered? *GIGGLES* * '''Yuki: '''You are testing my patience! * '''Yumi: '''And you are testing my curiosity; it’s strange you’re the second Yokai I’ve encountered so far that somehow rings a bell in my head. Have we met? * '''Yuki: '''No we haven’t…wait…you…why do YOU look familiar to me? I don’t know you! * '''Yumi: '''Oh now isn’t this interesting? Looks like we both know each other at some point. * '''Yuki: '''No…I know your tricks Jorōgumo! You’re just trying to tangle me up into your web! * '''Yumi: '''Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. But I can say that I will capture you like I did with the other one; both of you REALLY interest me. * '''Yuki: '''You will not capture me your arachnid! I’ll freeze you before you get the chance! * '''Yumi: '''Don’t you know Spider’s a cold blooded? We can survive the cold just fine…so you’re just giving me an advantage my cold hearted friend. Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Yumi is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Yumi: It’s not nice keeping a woman waiting you know. The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: 'An insect is the victor?! * '''Yumi: '''How rude, I am clearly more of an arachnid than an insect. Besides I eat insects for supper. * '''Wiseman: '''Hmph, it doesn’t matter what you are. I shall crush you like a bug all the same! * '''Yumi: '''Oh? And why tell would you say that? * '''Wiseman: '''Simple, the moment you stepped foot in here you have already fallen into my trap! * '''Yumi: '''Your trap….that’s funny. * '''Wiseman: '''What?! * '''Yumi: '''I’m afraid you got it all backwards. This whole city is my entire web. The moment you set up that barrier was the moment you trapped yourself in. I’m not caught up in your web; you’re caught up in mine. Final Boss ' the floor defeated while Yumi stands over him * Yumi: Now that my little fun is over, I best make my exit. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Yumi: '''Excuse me? * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Yumi: '''I think it’s better for you if you just tell it to me straight. * '''Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Yumi: '''So lured me into a web after all? * '''Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Yumi goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Yumi: '''What? * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Yumi: ''' Now would you look at that… * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Yumi walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Yumi: '''From now on i share something to returns and find my sisters. '''Yumi then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * ???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''Are you the monster spider female!?! * '''Yumi: '''Hey, that's Jorōgumo, and you are? * '''Samuel: '''The worst nightmare of yours. Beyond that way. * '''Yumi: '''My nightmare? That's lots of sense for reason, i don't things is samelike demons of hell and also the evil jester. * '''Samuel: '''If appears somepoint you have two sisters. You don't regonize them? From this halloween you turn on the monster. * '''Yumi: '''They are nothing for WHAT?! Yuri and Yuki, those my sister! * '''Samuel: '''Ha! See you told them but you are bad Saeki girls in the world. I afraid you all three started a bad actions for eternity. * '''Yumi: '''Smile if you can. Don't messing for my sisters! Ending '''Pic of Yumi standing over a webbed up Daemon and Wiseman who are being consumed by many of her little spiders. * Yumi: '''That would teach you for trying to tangle me up in my own web; only I can play with the flies. '''Pic of Yumi then looking at the staff * Yumi: '''But this staff easily intrigues me…I wonder if… '''The staff then glows before suddenly transforming into a ball of light and then enters Yumi’s body. * Yumi: '''Wha-what?! '''Pic of Yumi holding her chest in pain * Yumi: 'What is…guh…I suddenly feel… '''Pic of Yumi suddenly smiling insanely ' * '''Yumi: '''Powerful…this power….hehehe….hahahahaha! '''Pic of the town of BlackHollow suddenly getting coated with web easily * Yumi: '''I have this sudden urge to create a big web… '''Pic of a city outside of BlackHollow also covered in web, with people trapped in the web, unable to get out. * Yumi: '''A web so big…no one can run from it…where everything can get tangled… '''Pic of the UK from space being shown to be white all over, meaning she has webbed the whole country. Pic then shows Yumi in Wiseman’s castle, which of course is all webbed up. Meanwhile behind her exists some hanging webbed up bodies on the ceiling behind her with her little spiders feasting on them. * Yumi: '''Oh it will be so much fun, think of all the victims I can deceive! Not that I haven’t already gotten started on that. '''Pic of Yumi walking through her new “web”. * Yumi: '''You know…I’ve always been good a deceiving others haven’t I? '''Pic of Yumi stopping at two webbed cocoons * Yumi: '''I have done the same to you two...Yuki and Yuri! '''Pic shows Yuki and Yuri in the webbed cocoons. * Yumi: '''You may be asleep but you have heard correctly; I remember. In fact I never forgot. I just pretended to feel like I’ve lost my human memory. I was good at deceiving you both the whole time aren’t i? It’s a shame…as humans you despised what I did but as monsters you REALLY wanted me dead…so I decided to make some “adjustments” to you both that will unite us as “true sisters”. '''Pic of Yumi walking away from the cocoons with a smile on her face. * Yumi: '''You two are evolving into something special; you are all evolving to be like me. We’ll share the same bloodlust, the same thing! We will all become something you all refused to do in your life as humans! Us three the Saeki sisters speading fear as Yokai! But for now we will call ourselves… '''Pic of Yumi imagining one ghostly looking Jorōgumo next to her while another is ice-themed * '''Yumi: '''The Jorōgumo sisters! Hahahahahaha! Happy Halloween! Category:Character Subpages